


After Hours

by capalxii



Series: Longer prompt fills [1]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capalxii/pseuds/capalxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "Malcolm/Jamie, good ol' penetrative sex, Jamie tops. Malcolm won't shut up. (All other details of the relationship at your discretion!)" What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antennapedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antennapedia/gifts).



“Fuck off with this slow build—Jamie I need more,” Malcolm said.

“Right, I can imagine the headlines tomorrow,” Jamie said. He was two fingers in, trying to take his own advice—the smooth heat around his fingers was nearly too much but somehow he got by. “Terror of Whitehall admitted to A&E, arse torn to shreds by partner’s massive monster cock after complete lack of preparation for bumfuck extravaganza.”

“All right, first off, that’s too long for any kind of headline, and secondly, your cock is not that—oh. Fuck. Like that.”

Malcolm had been clingy all day, or at least he’d been his version of clingy. Which meant, for as long as Jamie had known him, getting into personal space and issuing the most descriptive and vile threats of bodily harm possible. They’d barely managed to make it in the door to Malcolm’s flat before he’d been cupping Jamie’s face, leaning down to kiss him, murmuring, “Fuck me, please, I need you,” against Jamie’s mouth. It had nearly been gentle. By Jamie’s standards, it actually was gentle.

Now Malcolm was on the bed, half on his side, half on his stomach, one knee hitched up to his chest, one hand between his legs and the other gripping the sheets by his face as Jamie worked a third finger inside of him. Gasping quietly, eyes shut and brows raised, it was—different. It was so different from how everyone else saw him, and it was for Jamie alone to see. He owned this part of Malcolm. “That what you wanted?” Jamie murmured.

“More,” he said. His voice was distant, his mind half transported somewhere else with little chance of returning any time soon. “I need more, Jamie please I need you-”

He always got to babbling by this point, begging for whatever Jamie could give him. But the words turned into a high pitched whine when Jamie managed to work a fourth finger in, slick and deliberate and slow, his other hand pressed down into the small of Malcolm’s back to try and stop him from fucking himself on Jamie’s hand. Tense and relaxed at the same time, focused on just this with all the bullshit from the office left completely behind for the moment, and all Jamie’s. He pulled out slowly, smiling at the way Malcolm immediately frowned. “Hush,” he said. “Turn over, let me see you.”

Malcolm always went comfortably half-staff when they did this. It didn’t really mean anything, but he kept idly stroking himself as Jamie leaned down to kiss him. A hand found itself in Jamie’s hair, and he sighed into Malcolm’s open mouth before pulling back. Malcolm’s eyes were dark, pupils wide and focused on Jamie’s eyes, on his movements as he reached over for a condom. “You better fucking last,” he threatened, though it was a completely empty threat.

“I’ll last long enough to fuck you into oblivion, old man, don’t worry.” Slicked up, he pulled Malcolm closer, hooked his legs over his shoulders, kissed the inside of Malcolm’s knee and guided himself inside. Malcolm watched him with hooded eyes, until he was nearly all the way, and then—“Hey, you all right?”

Head back, eyes drifting shut until his lashes formed dark crescents against his cheeks, he licked his lips and swallowed. “Good,” he sighed. “Brilliant, I need you to move, Jamie I need you Christ-”

He liked to start slow, as agonizing as it was when he was hilt-deep inside of Malcolm. It was just with Malcolm folded in half under him, pleading him on like this, the stress of the day easing out of his skin until it was gone and forgotten, he looked like a different man. It was suddenly ten years ago, twenty years ago, the boy Jamie met who laughed so quickly, gangly and smiling and full of the kind of nervous energy boys get when they think they’re changing the world. The Malcolm nobody else got to see. He steadied his pace, changed his angle until he heard Malcolm’s breath hitch, until he tried to strain upward and somehow pull Jamie deeper, until he was demanding that Jamie fuck him harder and faster. Jamie could barely hold on himself, between the tightness around his cock and things Malcolm was saying, but he leaned down and whispered, “Tell me what you like.”

“I like—fuck, I just—Jamie, please-”

He wasn’t even hard anymore, he wanted to be used and Jamie was happy to oblige. Leaning back up, pushing his hands under Malcolm’s knees until his hips were lifted nearly off the mattress, he grit his teeth and just fucked, the only things on his mind being the near-incoherent way Malcolm was talking and his own need to come. After he did, buried deep and digging his fingers deep into Malcolm’s thighs, he pulled out slowly, got rid of the condom and cleaned up, and came back to lay next to him. 

Malcolm didn’t move for a moment, dazed and wrecked; then, he rolled over and wrapped his arm around Jamie’s chest, tucking his head under Jamie’s chin. Jamie let his hand stroke up and down Malcolm’s back, and asked, “You all right?”

“’M good,” he mumbled. His cock felt half hard against Jamie’s thigh, but he didn’t make a move to do anything about it. “Thank you.”

“Hey.” He hugged him closer, kissed the crown of his head, didn’t question, just like he never questioned, what exactly Malcolm was thanking him for. “Whatever you need, you know that.” Malcolm was already falling asleep. Jamie frowned and added, “You’re so fucking old.”

“Fuck you,” Malcolm said as though in a dream.

Jamie smiled. “Yeah, love you too.”


End file.
